The present disclosure relates generally to devices for improving the durability, performance, and operation of plow blades. Specifically, the present disclosure provides an improved plow blade edge, for example, snow plow edge and method for replacing.
Rough terrain and cold weather conditions have caused problems for snow plow blades for as long as there have been snow plows. Although many modifications and alternative designs have been made to snow plow blades in attempts to improve the life, durability, and performance of snow plow blades, in particular, the life, durability and performance of snow plow blade edges, most of these modifications and alterations did not provide sufficient durability and ride improving capabilities to deal with, among other things, the rough terrain and cold weather that snow plow blades are typically exposed to. Typically, prior art snow plow edges are metallic, for example, steel, and are excessively damaged or even destroyed due to wear from contact between the plow edge and the terrain and corrosion (which is exacerbated by road salt). Such prior art blade edges must frequently be repaired or replaced.
Additionally, it is conventional to provide to the plow or plow attachment frame caster-like wheels, mushroom shoes, or wear skid shoes which are attached to, but spaced from, the plow moldboard for the purpose of supporting part of the load on the blade. These known prior art devices are relatively bulky, expensive to manufacture, and difficult to install on the snow plow. The cast iron material typically used on the wear shoes does not provide protection against fracturing or breakage, due to the relative brittleness of cast iron, when the shoes are subjected to impacts. The shoes are expensive to maintain and replace.
Thus, there has been a need for an improved means which supports the cutting edge of, for example, a snow plow blade from the roadbed for reducing the undesirable abrasive action on the blade edge. The disadvantages of present wear shoe constructions have resulted in the improved skid shoe-wear surface and mountings of the present disclosure which effectively reduces blade wear and shoe replacement resulting from road abrasion. Furthermore, the present disclosure can increase blade (cutting edge) life, moldboard shoe life, reduce blade breakage and maintenance, while protecting the moldboard body mounted thereto.
In one embodiment, the present disclosure relates to a combination carbide insert blade with steel impact bar system and moldboard shoes all combined into one unit. The moldboard shoes can include a wear surface including an abrasion resistant carbide matrix welding deposit filling one or more cavities along, and integrated with, the wear surface.
The present disclosure describes a device and mounting method which can be used to provide new plow blade edges or replace worn plow blade edges, in particular, snow-plow blade edges or other surface plows, that overcome many of the limitations of the prior art.